pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Cryo Pistols
|released = 13.1.0|lethality = 37 (Max)|rateoffire = 94|capacity = 20|mobility = 4 (Weight) 90 (Current Mobility)|cost = 250 }} The '''Dual Cryo Pistols '''are Backup weapons introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance It has a small magazine with snowflakes on it. It has icicles sticking out at the front and is mostly red, white, and grey. It has a candy cane skin in the middle of the gun. Strategy It has high efficiency, high fire rate, average capacity, and high mobility. Tips * It's a very well rounded weapon, despite having a travel time, it performs well at most ranges, but does the worst at long range. * It sacrifices accuracy for speed, if one angle doesn't work, try another,and be precise where you hit it,the ammo is very low. * The "Slows the target" buff prevents the enemy from jumping, potentially useful for area of effect weapon swap,and having the longest slow-down duration. * This weapon has a hidden effect, which is area damage. It has a very small explosion that can damage a very tight group of enemies. But because of this if the enemy to close you can damage yourself. * It's the perfect weapon for Co-Op Survival mode if paired with the Singular Grenade. Since monsters are all pulled into one place, this weapon can take them all out in less than 20 shots (a full magazine). * It's homing ability is almost impossible to outrun, as you will see the projectiles chasing the player. It is unknown if the projectiles eventually disappear or explode. * Be careful when firing behind a fence or low cover, the shots may accidentally detonate on cover damaging the user instead. * It inflicts area damage; use it against enemies in a group. Counters * You can avoid line the of sight and potentially flank the user. * It has light damage and in most cases, you can out-damage the user. * Avoiding contact with the ground as much as possible, it makes it difficult for most users to hit you. * Use high mobility weapons like the Scythe to outrun the projectiles. * The projectiles can slow you down, thus preventing jumping. Use light-damaging AOE weapons such as the 0xbadc0de# to boost your way out of the range of the user and take them down with any automatic weapon that has a scope. * Being a fast firing weapon, it still performs best at short-medium distances. * It does not have a homing system as good as the smart bullet bazooka, so to hit the enemy, you have to aim it close to the enemy. * Not all projectiles hit. If an enemy is moving very fast and jumping around, 30-60% of your shots will land. * Its high projectile speed makes the homing capability noticeably worse, so flight can negate 90% of shots, oddly enough. Upgrades N/A Theme Weaponized Christmas Themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Any Duel Map Weapon Setups Equip a weapon that can kill a player with one or two shots, and use this to finish your enemy off. Trivia * It's the only Backup weapon with homing missiles. * It's currently the fastest firing homing missile weapon in the game. ** It's also the only automatic homing weapon. *Even though it's not stated in the Armory, it does area damage. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Homing Missile Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Dual Weapons Category:Area Damage